


it’s a love story, baby just say yes

by sevendreamies



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically markhyuck being rich, Fluff, M/M, Modern Romeo and Juliet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendreamies/pseuds/sevendreamies
Summary: “You didn’t tell me you would go to Canada.”The other shrugs, “It’s not like we ever tell each other where are we going. That’ll be too much to keep up to.”“If I knew, we could go with one of my private jets, Donghyuck-ah.”Donghyuck looks up to meet Mark’s eyes, “Private jets don’t impress me that much.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo!!! Finally!!!! I!! Can!!!! Put!!! This!!! Idea!! Into!!!! Words!!!! As for you who follow me on twitter, you must know how much i love rich!au (lol) and just my obsession with crazy rich asians. It’s not crazy rich asians!au, but it’s my attempt on rich!au markhyuck!! It’s been on my mind since months, and after pushing myself..... this is the result! Haha I really enjoyed writing this, so I wish deeply that it will be something you will enjoy to read too. Thank you for dropping by and hope you like it!

Mark feels someone is shaking him awake. As his eyes try to adjust with the dimly lit surrounding, he recalls the information in his mind about his whereabouts. The last thing he remembers before falling asleep is… ting, a sound is heard and Mark’s ears registers the low voice of a woman telling _dear passengers, the seatbelt light is on_ and the rest blurs. Right, he remembers. He’s on a plane, flying to Vancouver for business purposes. 

“Good night, Mr. Lee.” A cheeky whisper brings Mark’s consciousness to full alert, because he knows damn well who the owner is. He looks down only to be greeted with a plop of soft brown hair (or whatever, at least that’s his hair color the last Mark saw him in London like… two weeks ago?). He feels the warmth of a pair of arm around his waist, the intruder is completely wrapping himself around Mark’s body. Mark silently thank the first class seat. 

Mark raises his arm to look at his watch, “It’s morning in Seoul.” 

“But this is not Seoul,” the brown haired replies, eyes still closed as he snuggles closer to Mark. A fond smile forms on Mark’s face, it’s as if the God above heard his silent i miss him during one of his lonely nights flying across the globes to one country to another to fulfill his duty. His hand comes up to start caressing the smaller’s hair. “It’s somewhere around Pacific Ocean.” The other continues, Mark lets out a chuckle. Still same, still stubborn as _fuck._

“You didn’t tell me you would go to Canada.” 

The other shrugs, “It’s not like we ever tell each other where are we going. That’ll be too much to keep up to.” 

_Truth_.

“If I knew, we could go with one of my private jets, Donghyuck-ah.” 

Donghyuck looks up to meet Mark’s eyes, “Private jets don’t impress me that much.” 

“I don’t need to impress, you’re in love with me already anyways.” Mark replies without missing a beat. Donghyuck doesn’t deny it. 

“It’s more fun like this.” Mark rolls his eyes, and Donghyuck is back with laying his head on Mark’s chest. “I didn’t know you were going too, I saw you when you entered the plane before. I almost went to you but there were still too many eyes.” 

“Being the sons of rival companies are really the hardest job to do, isn’t it?” 

“When you’re in love with each other, that’s hard.” Donghyuck answers quietly. Maybe at first, Mark will think of it as a hint of sadness, but years of being with Donghyuck knows that it’s just the sleepiness catching up on his small lover. “How long do we got until the lights are on again and we need to pretend that we don’t know each other?” 

_Mark and Donghyuck accidentally met around 6 years ago at some gala dinner by the Queen of some countries they didn’t quite remember the name of. Too bored because having no one to talk to at that time, they both separately sneaked out from the ballroom and first met each other at the palace fountain. Both were still in high school at that time, but in different private schools. Both were preparing to take their father’s throne at their respective companies one day. Both were still too young to know about the rivalries between the two companies._

_It was kind of mess when their fathers found the both of them at the backyard together after missing for quite a long time that night, because who would’ve thought their own son will befriend the son of the enemy?_

_They met each other again through one of their (unexpectedly) mutual friend, with Donghyuck initiated it. He’s always been the braver one between the two, not really caring about his parents rivalry or anything. It’s a game of hide-and-seek since then. From their parents, from the media, from the paparazzis._

“Around…. 3-4 hours? Don’t worry I’ll show myself out.” Donghyuck yawns, and he’s so cute Mark can only stare at him. He wants to save every little details in his mind because he won’t know when they will meet each other again. Now that Mark thinks of it, it’s been a while since their last escapade together. The last being their summer escapade in a lovely summer home in Chiang Mai, Thailand. Ten, the owner, is a really good friend of Mark, so he knows how to keep a secret. Sometimes they do this. They go somewhere, far far away, to a resort hidden in between snow-covered mountains in Iceland. Or to a peaceful luxurious hidden ryokan in Japan. 

Just to be them, just to be with each other. Mark will see to his schedules later with his secretary if he can arrange something in the near time. 

“Guess,” Donghyuck suddenly says, “If I took a photo of the plane window right now from my position, do you think they’ll notice that I’m cuddling someone, more exactly, you, at the airplane?” 

“What are you planning again, Donghyuck?” 

“Just something,” Donghyuck replies, “something to make the people go a bit crazy.” 

“Donghyuck—“

“I just want to show off my handsome, sweet, rich, wonderful, hard working boyfriend sometimes.” Donghyuck cuts Mark’s sentence with his whining, “Is that not allowed?”

Mark sighs, admitting defeat but he smiles, “It’s not for the first time anyways.” 

“Just.. be careful. I don’t want to face the risk of losing you.” 

_No matter how good someone is at hiding, there will always be a room for error. There are few times that the paparazzi manage to capture the two of them despite the high-security technology and personnel Mark always make sure to have whenever they are together. But for unexpected meetings, closest example like this meeting at the plane, they’re vulnerable. Anyone, be it other passengers, or the flight attendant can pass by Mark’s first class seat booth right now, looking inside and see the two heirs cuddling with each other._

_Not to mention… Donghyuck’s instagram posts._

_Donghyuck really means it when he says he wants to show his boyfriend off, because the amount of article that comes out this year alone is already enough to put Mark and Donghyuck’s secretaries’ minds up in a twist, searching ways to put the article down before anything blows up too big. Ranging from small blogs to up-to-date one million subscribers gossip column, you name it. Sometimes Mark wonders if he’s a businessman or a celebrity, it seems like his personal life is as interesting as those celebrities for the medias._

_His posts never blatantly show the two of them, but just enough to bring out reactions. One time is just their wine glasses as they watch the sunset after one wine tasting tour in Tuscany, people are trying to figure out the one keeping Donghyuck company by scrutinizing their reflections on the wine glasses. Thank God Mark had his back on the reflection so people didn’t find out in the end. But his name is mentioned, and a group of people agrees. That’s the start of them being called the modern day Romeo and Juliet, which Donghyuck finds cute, while Mark just finds it… amusing._

_While that post could get taken down in one hour record time and eventually blows over, Donghyuck really took it to the next level with his next post. It was only a short clip of the car (Mark’s) music player, playing Justin Bieber’s Purpose. It’s their song, and they were in one of their midnight drive after a long time and Mark was singing along. The thing is, he didn’t know Donghyuck was recording and his voice got into Donghyuck’s short ten seconds insta-story post (I didn’t do it intentionally! Donghyuck defended himself at that time). He was quick to delete it once he realized, but too bad there were already 15,564 users that saw the post before it got deleted. Mark was woken up by Jeno, his secretary, the next day with a scream on his ears about how his salary should be raised after he takes care of everything._

_The next time they met each other was three months later, Donghyuck told Mark that his father found out about the article and called him. As expected, he was angry and almost threatened to put personal bodyguards on Donghyuck to make sure he won’t cross path with Mark ever again. After long debate, Donghyuck was succeeded at convincing his dad that the other person with him in the car was not Mark, and he was free from the threat. But because Donghyuck was still not completely sure that his father really didn’t put personal bodyguard on him, Donghyuck avoided Mark for a few months just to be safe._

_After that, a lot of articles still come out from time to time. But nothing has been clear enough to link the two of them together._

“Don’t worry, I get out of it safely once. I will get out of it again safely.” Donghyuck yawns again so Mark puts his eye mask carefully around Donghyuck’s eyes and pulls up the blanket to cover the two of them. Donghyuck is about to say something but Mark beats him to it, “Sleep, you look so tired. That art exhibition tour in Asia really stresses you out, doesn’t it?” 

“You know? From where?” There’s a hint of surprise on Donghyuck’s voice, like he doesn’t think Mark is keeping up with his activities. 

“Of course I do. When you can’t contact your boyfriend oftenly because of the fear of being tapped, the news portal has really become your friend.”

Donghyuck chuckles, “Just hang on a bit more, remember, Markie?” 

The _nickname_ comes out, making Mark feels all giddy inside. “Just hang a bit more, until the two of them finally becomes the CEO and we can put this all behind us.” 

They fall into silence after that, and the regular movement of Donghyuck’s back is a sign that he already fell asleep. Mark has the intention to stay awake and just watch Donghyuck before he has to go again, but his eyes betray him fast. Not long after, he follows after Donghyuck to the dream land. 

When he wakes up the next time, it is bright inside the plane. The space beside him is already empty, his blanket is tucked to his body as if there was nobody sleeping beside him at the first place. Mark tries to soothe the little pinch he feels on his chest as he raises his body to a sitting position, before calling the flight attendant to order his breakfast. 

Jeno falls into step next to him when he finally gets out of the plane, one hand on his cabin carrier (a matching one he got with Donghyuck). “Hey,” the secretary greets, the sleep lines are still evident on his face. “I think I saw Donghyuck passed by my seat just before. Do you know about this?”

“Huh?” Mark tries to school his best ‘confused’ face. 

Jeno groans, and Mark cringes because he knows he’s just never good at acting. “Of course you do.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mark shrugs and continues his way to the immigration area. He catches a glimpse of Donghyuck at the foreigner line with his secretary, Renjun. Their eyes meet right after Mark is done with his passport, he sends the other a small smile before disappearing in the crowd. 

A piece of tissue Donghyuck’s left for him on his airplane seat table is safely tucked inside his coat pocket, a little not is scribbled with a kiss-mark next to it. 

_‘Till we meet again. Xo.’_

——

Mark closes the car door softly, imaginarily patting himself on the back for getting to the right place safely. It’s been a while since he drives himself around in another country beside Korea. He’s thankful his phone doesn’t die on him when he needs GPS the most. He leans back to see the building in front of him. If he’s not wrong, the last show time ended half an hour ago.

Donghyuck has the habit to stay around for an hour (sometimes more) after the art exhibition he holds ends. He likes to walk around alone, looking at paintings, statues in the silence. Busy with his own mind. 

At first, Mark can’t understand this habit of his lover. Because what’s the difference between looking at those arts alone and with other people?

But then again, Mark can spend hours staring at Donghyuck when they are together. For Mark, Donghyuck himself is the state-of-art with a beauty no other can offer. 

No one can be seen when Mark steps inside the exhibition hall, but Mark just knows Donghyuck is still there. He knows the other too much to be wrong, so he just follows the path of the show. After a few turns, he finally finds Donghyuck. It’s three weeks after their unexpected meeting on the plane to Vancouver, and now Donghyuck has his hair dyed to black. He is wrapped in long light brown coat, his hair is styled down, bangs a bit too long it’s started to get too close to his eyes. 

He’s so into the painting in front of him that he doesn’t realize Mark’s presence. 

Mark lets him, he also wants to stare at Donghyuck himself. 

It’s Donghyuck who breaks the silence first, as usual. “I’m always quite impressed on how do you know about my whereabouts.” He doesn’t look at Mark, but a smile has made its way to his face. 

“When you have money, you can pay for everything I guess.” 

“That sounds pretty cocky to me, to be honest.” 

“At least I’m doing it to search for my boyfriend, not to buy illegal weapons or drugs.” Mark is now behind Donghyuck, circling his arms around the other’s waist from behind. 

Donghyuck naturally leans back, fitting into Mark’s body just like puzzle piece. “The sound of you with guns. That’s hot.” 

Mark only laughs, because Donghyuck fully know that Mark can’t even kill a cockroach so don’t even think of him ever holding a gun. “Are you done for the day?” Mark asks, which is replied by Donghyuck’s nod. “You?”

“Cleared up my schedules until the new year comes because I want to spend it here, in New York,” Mark takes a deep breath, “with you.” 

“What makes you think that I’ll say yes to that, hmm?” Donghyuck turns around to face Mark and puts one of his palm on Mark’s cheeks, slightly cold from the outside air before. 

“I might have paid Renjun for clearing up your schedule like mine—“

“Renjun usually doesn’t agree that easily.”

“—and I sent both him and Jeno to a cruise to the Bahamas. He said yes in 0.0001 second.” 

“That traitor.” 

“Come on, they also need break from us who gave them nothing but headache for the past year. Let them rest, so when they get back we can give them more headaches.”

Donghyuck nods to himself, “Well, I guess I don’t have any other choice but to say yes then.” 

Snow starts to fall when they step out from the sliding glass door of one of the tallest building in the area, the streets are filled with happy smiles to welcome the falling snow. It won’t be a complete winter without the snow in the Big Apple. 

Another thing about snow that makes Mark happy is that he has a reason to get as close as possible to Donghyuck, which always radiates warmth 24/7 in any season. Maybe that’s the perks of being born as the summer child. They stop by to grab some coffees from the little stall along the street, one cup for each of them. He laces their free hands and puts their joined hands inside his coat pocket, sharing the heat. 

The streets are getting more crowded as the time passes, filled with people in neat clothes wanting to get home as soon as possible after work. Mark leads Donghyuck to get inside Central Park. There are less people there because of the cold, people prefers to stay at home other than taking a walk at the park. 

“How was your day today?” Mark asks. 

“It was nice. The closing for the art exhibition was wonderful. Everyone was happy. I was happy. Well, I am happy. Even that new artist Yoonoh is also doing great, I’m happy with his growth.” 

“You are with him a lot lately.” Mark can’t help the bitterness in his voice. He has spent hours in his office trying to calm down the rage every time he reads an article about Donghyuck and Yoonoh. Yoonoh is a new artist under Donghyuck’s art gallery, and Donghyuck is just trying to help Yoonoh launches himself to the art world. But, Mark just can’t help to envy! This Yoonoh guy can be with his boyfriend more than Mark! 

“You were praising him a lot on your latest interview.” 

“Well… his paintings are wonderful, he’s nice, he’s handso—“

“Donghyuck!” Mark stops his steps, stomping his feet on the ground like a child throwing tantrums. This brings Donghyuck into a fit of laugh, teasing mark like this is one of his favorite thing to do. Making Mark jealous to see his reaction is always fun to him. But, of course, he knows not to go too far if he doesn’t want to wake up the ‘lion’ inside Mark (but really, Mark is as harmful as a lion cub). 

Donghyuck feels his body shaking violently with the intensity of his laugh until he has to hold on Mark to keep him steady. While, the one who is laughed at is staying silent. Donghyuck lands a kiss on Mark’s pouting lips, “God, how many times do I have to tell you that you’re my one and only boyfriend? I won’t put up with you for years if I don’t love you with all my heart.” 

“You better not talk about other guy like that again!” 

“That depends…”

“Donghyuck!!” Mark whines loudly before he gets to catch Donghyuck who is still laughing as he runs away. Mark wishes he has a camera with him right now to be able to capture the moment. Donghyuck, in the middle of Central Park that’s starting to get covered by white snow, it feels like they’re inside a magical giant crystal snowball. His black hair is bouncing with his movement, and his bright smile is just a cherry on top. 

Without them realizing, they’ve walked from one side of the park to the other side which ends up right in front of the big iconic christmas tree at Rockefeller Center. The blinking lights are even more beautiful when they are seen through their reflections on Donghyuck’s eyes, that can’t seem to move away from the tree the moment they get there. 

“Donghyuck,” 

“Yes?” Donghyuck looks back to Mark and for the umpteenth time that day, Mark falls in love all over again. Donghyuck’s cheeks are starting to redden because of the cold, even Mark can notices his lips that’s are starting to tremble. “I had fun today.” 

Even though I have to stand the cold, even though I have to scarfed down tasteless coffee, even though we only stand in front of the window store front without going inside to shop, even though we only walk around the park without even sitting down or having picnic or feeding the birds or swans at the lake. 

“Me too. Makes me looking forward to what more you’ve prepared.” He winks at Mark. 

Mark leans down to kiss Donghyuck square on his lips, “Oh, darling, I’ll make sure you won’t regret it for saying yes to my offer.”


	2. i won’t love you any less (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One more kiss dear, one more sigh  
> Only this dear, is goodbye  
> For our love is such pain, and such pleasure  
> That I’ll treasure till I die”
> 
> *One More Kiss Dear by Daniel Boaventura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... again? Hihi thank you for the love that you gave to the first chapter. I actually wanted to let it stop there as one shot, but i love rich markhyuck too much to not get ideas again. Maybe this will be like my other fic ‘hearts dont break around here’ that I’ll update unregularly when idea comes. This actually longer than it is, but I decided to put it into two parts because I really want to elaborate more on the second one. So... I hope you enjoy this word vomit and fluff! :)

The familiar face of Jeno comes to the sight as the car Donghyuck is in is making a turn to the front of basement (secret) lobby. He just landed at Incheon Airport two hours ago and the first thing that greets him as soon as he enable his internet data (he disabled wifi just because he wanted a nice sleep on the plane) is a message from an unknown number, asking desperately for his help. He almost wants to just ignore the text if not for Renjun peeking from his side and said, “Ah, it’s Jeno’s number. Why is he texting you?”

Don’t ask Renjun how does he recognizes Donghyuck’s boyfriend’s secretary number, because the guy will not answer even under the scariest threat. But they went to a cruise by the beginning of the year, maybe that’s where they exchanged numbers (but Donghyuck has a hunch they’ve known each other even longer than that….). But, whatever, as soon as he heard what Renjun said, Donghyuck called the number immediately.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Mr. Lee Donghyuck? I’m Jeno, Mark Lee’s secretary.”

“Yes this is Lee Donghyuck himself. May I ask what did you mean by help in your message? Did something happen with Mark?” His voice laced with worry.

“It’s a long story, but can you please drop by Mark’s office? Do you still remember the way to the private lobby from the basement parking lot?”

Jeno’s answer really didn’t help, so Donghyuck had no choice but to say yes immediately. He silently thanked whoever it is above that he decided to come back to Korea earlier that he initiated. It’s just… Paris is quite boring without Mark. And he really didn’t have any place he was interested to go after the art exhibition ended (or he just misses his bed at hoooome).

He has the intention to surprise Mark in Korea as soon as he comes back, but things turn out differently as now he’s on the way to Mark’s office. Little getaway in New York was the last time that they were together, and it was.. two-three weeks ago? The little getaway was wonderful, as expected whenever he’s with Mark. The new year countdown on Above Six, kissing their way to the start of 2019. Spending the new year day holed up in their penthouse, cuddling under the white sheets. Watching broadway shows that reminds Donghyuck of his younger self that really loves to sing. And other things that really should not be said, and let whatever happened in New York, stays in New York.

The car comes to a complete stop and Jeno opens the car door on Donghyuck’s side before even Donghyuck is done gathering his things, Renjun is right on his side immediately as he steps out of the car. “I’m so sorry to have contacted you so suddenly, I’m sorry if I have offended you.” Jeno bowed as he passes his greetings, with Donghyuck only waves off. “Please, don’t be so formal with me Jeno. We’re same-aged friends, aren’t we? So treat me like that, friends.”

“And you’re one of the closest one to Mark, you’re practically family now.” Donghyuck pats Jeno’s shoulder, “And now, get into the real business here.”

“It’s been a rough time at the company,” Jeno starts as he leads them to the private elevator only Mark and his family uses. Donghyuck raises his eyebrows in question, which Jeno quickly adds, “Nothing hard enough to make the company suffer or bringing it to the brink of bankruptcy, no. But, rough nonetheless. And Mark has been overworking himself for the past two weeks, or more maybe.”

A heavy feeling settles inside Donghyuck’s chest, “How is it going until now?”

“The initial problem is solved, and now many teams are working simultaneously to recover the company to how it was before the issue.” Jeno sighs, “Everyone in the company can breath a little lighter now, but, you know Mark.”

Donghyuck nods, he understands. The elevator bell dings to signal that they’ve arrived at the floor destination, and the view that greets Donghyuck as he steps out of the elevator really makes him shakes his head. Behind Jeno’s desk are two big luggages, both are undoubtedly Mark’s, in exact condition as they were when Donghyuck sent Mark off after their little new year holiday in New York. That only means…

“You guys haven’t go home at all? After New York?”

Jeno shakes his head weakly, “We arrived on the morning that day and Mark went here immediately. The bad news came later that day, so ever since then, he stays here. I’m the one getting his clothes from time to time at his apartment.” They stop in front of the double mahogany doors that will lead to Mark’s office. “I have tried to coax him to at least go home to properly rest, but he lashed out on me yesterday. So, I know I have no choice but to contact you.”

“He lashed on you?” Donghyuck asks in surprise, because Mark rarely, rarely gets angry and for him to lashes out to someone who doesn’t do any wrong, he must be really stressed to be not in the right mind. “He’s going to get a word from me, for sure. That kid, really.”

“Is he inside?” Donghyuck points at the door. “Yes, he is. The last time I checked he was sleeping on his desk.”

Mark is going to get two words from Donghyuck, for real. What did they agree about sleeping properly, at the right time, at the right place?

“I’ll go inside then.” Donghyuck grabs for the door handle, while Jeno scans his fingerprint on the machine next to the door. “And, thank you Jeno, for telling me.”

Jeno only smiles at him, and Donghyuck closes the door behind him.

—-

The room is dimly lit in warm yellowish hue from the sun outside the window as it starts to set. There is no light on from inside the office itself, indicating that the figure sleeping with his back hunched on the table probably fell asleep waay before the sun starts to set. Donghyuck takes a look on his surrounding, noting the cans of coffee and beer on the low table in front of the sofa, the leftover of takeout from last night near the trash can.

Donghyuck walks to Mark’s working table, noticing the papers strewn around the area. Mark’s face is painted in golden by the sunrays from outside, and Donghyuck can see tired lines forming on his forehead. And even when he sleeps, he is frowning. Not surprising at all with how tense he is and also the uncomfortable position. He pushes away some documents and files to make space for him to sit on the edge of the table close to Mark, and lets his fingers smoothens the creases on Mark’s forehead.

He almost forgets how nice the view from Mark’s office is, with it’s floor to ceiling glass windows that’s always associated with high buildings. And as much cliche as it is, Donghyuck loves it. He probably prefers more of the nature side when it comes to holiday destinations, but he also likes cities filled with people and skyscrapers sometimes. Sitting down on cafes to do people-watching, falling in the rush of people heading to their destinations and enjoying the animosity by blending in (something that’s hard for him to get). Or when he’s high above the ground like this, just looking at life of thousands and millions happen around him.

He’s so deep into his thoughts that he doesn’t realize Mark is slowly opening his eyes and now has stopped Donghyuck’s fingers that’s working wonders on his forehead to thread it with his own fingers, kissing the warm knuckles one by one. “I thought I was dreaming when I start to smell the scent of your perfume, like, it’s not possible that you’re here, in the mess called my own office.”

“But you aren’t dreaming, I’m here.” Donghyuck tears his gaze from the window to look at Mark, still with his eyes closed but now with a smile on his face.

Times passed in silence as the sun fully sets and the room is enveloped in darkness. Mark is now resting his head on one of Donghyuck’s open palms, eyes gazing up to look at Donghyuck’s face that is showered by the moon light and street lights. “How was Paris?”

“So-so,” Donghyuck shrugs his shoulders, “probably because I’ve been there for so many times. But I got to eat at our usual place at Montmartre, so it’s bearable.”

“Hmm, just when I thought I can arrange us a romantic trip to Paris for the Valentines Day.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “You know I don’t do cliches, Mark. Please, you’re better than this.”

“No private jets, no cliches. Noted. How about Marrakech? I might know one or two friends that can lend us their private Riad.”

“I’ll think about it.” Donghyuck says, which earns a protest from Mark. “We can meet too often! I’ll get bored of you too soon.”

“As if you’ll say no if I suddenly appear out of nowhere to whisk you away to the nearest airport like a knight in shining armour.”

“Renjun will stop you. I have things to be done.”

“He already sent me a list about what to bring to him if I want to get him arrange your schedule to fit mine.”

That grabs Donghyuck’s full attention, “So, now you said, my secretary makes a profit out of my schedule? How dare he!”

Mark chuckles, “At least nobody gets hurt in the process, only happier. And he has helped us out so many time, he’s going to be one of the honorable guest in our wedding. Remind me to put his name specifically in my speech, please.”

“Wedding? There’s a wedding? Whose wedding?”

“Us, of course.” Mark looks up to Donghyuck that is now sitting right in front of him, on top of the table with his legs dangling on Mark’s sides. The younger one leans down to leave a kiss on the older’s lips, “Just hanging on, hanging on for a while.” Mark only smiles and lands another kiss on the corner of Donghyuck’s lips, “Now, onto the real question, why are you here and how do you get here?”

Donghyuck suddenly stands up, smoothing his newly-bought Valentino’s white shirt and offers his hand to Mark. “I’m a man on a mission, now let’s get you out of here before you’re turning yourself crazy.”

——

Thirty minutes later and after winning arguments over ‘I should stay in the office, Donghyuck. The company needs me—‘ with ‘and the company needs a healthy leader, physically and mentally. And to be honest you’re not in that state right now.’, they’re on their way out of the office with Mark’s Rolls Royce. Mark, who is still sulking (but slowly gives up himself), is with Donghyuck at the back seat. While Jeno and Renjun are in the driver and passenger seat respectively.

Ringtone from Jeno’s phone breaks the silence inside the car, and Jeno’s eyes meet Mark’s through the rear-mirror after noticing who’s the caller is. “It’s Mrs. Lee, your mom, Mark.” Mark sighs, but gives Jeno the go to answer his mom’s call.

“Yes, Mrs. Lee. Yes, I’m with Mark right now. Eh, you want to arrange him for dinner tonight? At the Tavolo?”

Mark internally groans, dinner at Tavolo always means that his parents are bringing friends. Particularly, friends with daughters or sons that Mark’s parents would love him to meet. His mom has been persistent on searching him a partner now, Mark had fallen into her trap of family dinner twice, until he finally realizes the pattern. Donghyuck doesn’t know about the whole getting-a-partner thing just yet, but Mark also doesn’t see the point of telling him when they’re dating (they are, right?)

Just when he thought he can have the whole day with Donghyuck…

“Ah but I’m sorry, Mrs. Lee. Mark has an overnight trip to Busan today, because he has to oversee the progress of the new office there.” Jeno smoothly lies, and he only winks when he sees Mark’s surprised expression from the rear mirror. “He doesn’t answer his phone? His phone might have ran out of battery, and he’s sleeping now in the car. Yes, yes, I’ll tell him once he wakes up. Yes, you’re welcome Mrs. Lee. Have a nice night.”

“Lee Jenooooo, you’re the best!!” Donghyuck shouts happily after Jeno ends the call, which he replies with a soft laugh. “It’s my duty to make sure that both of you has the time that you need for tonight, at least.”

“See, Mark? You have such a nice secretary! Unlike mine, who sells my schedule to whoever buys him the latest Macbook.”

Renjun calmly turns his head with a smile Donghyuck wants to wipes off from his face that instant, “You can fire me, right now, if you want.”

“But then who will make my morning tea? Only you know how to make my morning tea, nobody can. Even Mark. So, yes I’m keeping you because of your tea.” Donghyuck concludes, “And your mom’s cooking whenever we go to China. Yes, that’s the only reason.”

“Whatever,” Renjun only grunts to himself as he faces the road once again.

“Jeno, I think we should go to Donghyuck’s place. I’m afraid my mom is going to check on my place. You know how she gets sometimes, because I’ve been avoiding her dinner plans for the third time now.”

Jeno only nods as an answer and changes their lane to the direction of Donghyuck’s apartment building. “What is it with your mom and dinner plans?”

Mark only shakes his head, “It’s a long story baby, it’s a long story. Let’s save it for another day.”

—

 

 

 

 


	3. chapter 3 : i won’t love you any less (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One more kiss dear, one more sigh  
> Only this dear, is goodbye  
> For our love is such pain, and such pleasure  
> That I’ll treasure till I die”
> 
> *One More Kiss Dear by Daniel Boaventura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy it ❤️

They arrive at Donghyuck’s place when the sky has turned black and the moon is already high up in the sky. Mark automatically smiles as he trudges into the familiar living room, opening up his work suit and throwing it on the nearest chair. He hears Donghyuck says bye to Jeno & Renjun from the front door, followed by the sound of door closing and socked feet padding through the hallways. 

“What do you want to do first? You want to eat first or taking a bath first?” Donghyuck asks Mark who’s already making himself comfortable on one of the living room’s couches. He always loves it here, being in Donghyuck’s house. Despite his wealth that can buy him any penthouse he want in the entire of Seoul, Donghyuck chose the simple 2-bedroom apartment that’s not too large nor too small. He decorates it just as how he wants it, the artist soul in him doesn’t want to let just anyone designing something that will become his sanctuary by the end of the day. It’s a 180 degree change from Mark’s minimalistic penthouse; void of warmth and too neat to be called home. 

The sofas in Donghyuck’s house are in different colors, the rugs flown directly from Turkey are quite a sight for the eyes but always soft under the touch, the shelves under the TV are filled with his LP collections, books, DVDs. The curtains are transparent soft lilac colored, Mark always likes to see it moving slowly because of the wind after he opens the windows every morning. There is life in Donghyuck’s home and he finds comfort in that. 

“Mark? You heard me?” Donghyuck calls again, and he’s already right in front of Mark, eyes boring into his. “I’m sorry I got distracted, I think I’m going to take a bath first.” 

“Alright then!” Donghyuck claps before walking to his room, bringing out a towel not long after and throws it to Mark’s lap. “You know where the bathroom is! I’ll order us some food.” 

Mark is about to enter the bathroom but stops because Donghyuck shouts again from somewhere in the house, “Your clothes are on my closet, the second door from the left!” 

For the first time in months, he feels right back at home. 

——

The food is already set up on the dining table when both of them finish washing up. It’s the usual chinese food because Donghyuck has been craving it, and Mark’s mouth waters at the sight of shiny black-bean sauce over the noodle. Donghyuck is sitting across him, on plain white t-shirt that looks like it has been worn for a thousand times and short pants. 

“You’re smiling a lot today, am I making you happy that much?” 

The smile on Mark’s face fades as light blush invade both of his cheeks, like he’s embarassed getting caught in action. He shrugs playfully as he unwraps his food. “Don’t be too confident of yourself, I’m just feeling giddy because I finally can eat. I’m starving.” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Serves you right after holing up yourself in work for the past three weeks.” Mark knows Donghyuck is still a bit upset at him because of that so he keeps silent but softly tangling his legs with Donghyuck’s under the table as a way of saying sorry. Skinship is always one of the ways to Donghyuck’s heart. 

They eat in comfortable silence, just interacting in a way like Donghyuck putting extra sweet & sour pork on Mark’s plate despite Mark’s protest. But Mark lets him anyways. 

A light buzz from Mark’s phone interrupts the silence, it’s a message from his mom asking if he’s already in Busan or not and to call her as soon as he sees the message. Mark only sighs before turning off his phone and flips it down. 

“Who?”

“Mom, the usual.” 

Mark doesn’t seem like he wants the subject to be discussed further so Donghyuck doesn’t push, instead he directs the conversation to another topic. “Anyway, as you said before, Valentine is near.. I have a spesific destination in mind, to be honest.” 

That perks Mark’s interest, “Where?” 

“Jeju,” Donghyuck takes a deep breath, he’s not eating anymore right now, only playing with his chopsticks. “It’s been a while since I went there.” 

“You want to visit grandma Kim?” Mark questions, in which Donghyuck nods. Grandma Kim is not Donghyuck’s biological grandmother, but she might as well like one; she was Donghyuck’s caretaker ever since he was a baby until he was sent abroad to study. “Let’s go there then, Marrakech can wait until other day.” 

“I’ve heard from her daughter that she’s been sick for the past months, I’m just... worried.” 

“We can take her to the hospital together later too, she can’t really resist you, you know.” Mark teases, wanting to light up the somber mood. It’s proven successful when a small smile blooms in Donghyuck’s face, “Can’t help that I’m her favorite grandson.” 

Mark makes a mental note to ask Grandma Kim’s approval for _something_ later on. The thought of the not-so-familiar weight sitting inside his suit pocket, perfectly wrapped in maroon velvet-box, suddenly makes him nervous. 

——

They finish dinner not long after. Donghyuck wants to leave the dirty plates on the counter to just wash it tomorrow morning but Mark coaxes him to do it right then with the offer of Mark helping him. Donghyuck rinsing off the soap, and Mark getting the now-cleaned plates & utensils to dry and put in on the rack. They do it naturally, words are not needed. Mark finds the familiarity calming, and he’s giddy at their domesticity. 

The bathroom is their next destination, to brush their teeth before retiring to the bed. Mark already feeling sluggish by the time he finishes, so he rests his chin on Donghyuck’s shoulder as he wraps his arms from behind.

After Donghyuck finishes with his routine, he drags Mark to the bedroom. The big baby is already half asleep by then, so Donghyuck tucks him under the blanket before slipping in right beside him on the bed. Donghyuck stares at his boyfriend’s peaceful face, secretly wishing the night not end soon and they will have more time to spend together. It’s ironic when they’re always surrounded by lots previleges that comes with their status, but time is never one of them. 

Donghyuck lands a soft kiss on Mark’s temple, and finally lets his eyes closed to chase the other into the dream land. 

——

Donghyuck feels himself rising to conciousness, the room is already bright and his eyes are slowly getting used to the light. He is greeted with Mark’s face (‘in his glasses glory, dear god’ Donghyuck’s mind supplies), the first sound his ears register is the soft laugh Mark offers him as good morning. 

“Good morning to you too.” Donghyuck grumbles, still a bit cranky after waking up. “How long have you been up?” 

“One hour ago probably?” 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

“Don’t want to. I like watching you sleeping though, less noisy.” Mark shrugs, “Also don’t know when I’ll be able to do this again so might as well enjoy it.” 

At the reminder of their limited time, Donghyuck rolls over and splays his arm on Mark’s waist; caging him. “What time will Jeno pick you up?” 

“At 7:30?”

“So that means..” Donghyuck opens one eye to look at the bedside clock, “in 45 minutes?” 

“Let’s hope that he gets into traffic so make it one hour. We have one more hour.” 

There’s a glint in Donghyuck’s eyes when they meet Mark’s after that, and it clicks to Mark immediately as he manuvers their body so now Mark is on top of Donghyuck. Their breath becoming ragged as the seconds pass. Donghyuck raises his upper body to make sure his lips are right beside Mark’s ear before he lowly whispers, “Make that one hour worth all the wait then.” 

——

The apartment bell rings right on 7:45. Just as Donghyuck & Mark wished, Jeno was caught in the morning traffic, giving them extra 15 minutes. Mark is in the bathroom when the bell rings, so Donghyuck gets to open the door. 

Jeno greets him with a face as soon as he opens the door, Mark’s work suit in one hand. “What’s with the sour face so early in the morning Jeno? Cheer up.” 

“I know that you two probably had “fun” all night and I couldn’t care less about that, but at least make it subtle Donghyuck.” Jeno points at his neck. Donghyuck only smiles bashfully, “Sorry for making your single heart aches so early, Jeno.” He says but clearly feeling not sorry at all.

“Can you give him his suit? He is on the bathroom, I’ll make you guys some coffee.” 

“Tea for me, please!” Jeno requests. 

The coffee (& tea) & toasts are finished just in time with Mark finishing getting ready for the day. His eyes light up at the sight of black liquid and gives Donghyuck a grateful smile. The three of them sit on the kitchen island, enjoying the morning light before life kicks in again. 

Donghyuck sends Mark & Jeno to the door when they finally have to depart to work. Jeno gets out first, saying that he wants to check their surrounding to make sure their safety. But they know it’s also an act of giving Mark & Donghyuck privacy to bid their goodbye. 

“So... see you when I see you?” 

Mark straightens himself after putting on his shoes, “See you when I see you, hopefully soon. The Jeju plan is on, right?” 

“Yep!” Donghyuck says excitedly, “I’ll text you the details later.” 

Mark doesn’t say anything before he pulls Donghyuck closer to claim his lips in a deep kiss. It surprises Donghyuck for a fraction of milisecond, but he quickly replies the kiss with the same vigor. For the time being, everything around them stops and what matters is each other. 

They can continue this for another hour but a soft knock on the door intterupts, reminding them once again that time is never on their side. Donghyuck tries to soothe both of their aching hearts with a warm smile, “Time to go now.” 

“I’ll get going then.” Mark finally says and moves to the door (but not before stealing a peck on Donghyuck’s lips once again). With one last look back and a smile filled with a promise of next time, Mark dissapears behind the door. 

Donghyuck stays there, only starring at the door. He sighs after a few minutes, and makes his way to his bedroom to pack up. He’s got a flight to catch in three hours. 

——— 

**[BREAKING] Secret Night Out of Two Billionaires : Modern Day Romeo & Juliet?**

_The name of Mark Lee & Lee Donghyuck might be familiar for all of you. Being the son of billionaires putting them under the spotlight ever since they were born, but their success on their respective fields of work putting them both on Forbes’ List of 30 under 30 this year. _

_As much as they are dubbed as most wanted bachelors of Asia, get ready to get your heart broken dear ladies & gentleman. Only the best chooses the best. The two are spotted last night walking out from Mark Lee’s office building hand in hand, before heading to Lee Donghyuck’s apartment building; only for Mark Lee to be spotted getting out of the building the next morning looking all refreshed and happy. It was indeed a wonderful night together, wasn’t it? _

_This should be a happy news, if not for the infamous rivalry between Mark Lee’s father and Lee Donghyuck’s father. They were already rumors about them circulating around the internet for the past years, including Lee Donghyuck’s instagram story mishaps a year ago, but both companies has always denied the relationship of these two. With these photos of them clearly being lovey dovey with each other, we are wondering what will their company response be & how this will impact both companies. Stay tuned for more infos!_

_Click here for more photos_

_[+1256, -56] Lol what are they going to do after this? Deny it? It’s clear that they’re dating_

_[+1200, -23] MY SHIP IS SAILING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_[+1965, -25] What are they doing really ㅋㅋ They are really unresponsible, dont they know how this will affect the company ㅋㅋ Spoiled brats_

_[+1870, -56] Isn’t Mark Lee also rumored with that A-list model with the surname of Kang?_

_[+67, -1] You guys really don’t have nothing to do. If they decide they want to date secretly then that’s their decision. Let them be happy._

_[+2567, -678] I once saw them when they went to a trip together. They really planned it well so they won’t be seen together in public. From plane, transport, also the most expensive hotel suite to make sure they are hidden away from the public. Tsk you can do everything when you have money..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and... beware of the dramas & angst after this. major angst mood today!

**Author's Note:**

> ....forgive me  
> rant at me dreamies7 (curioustcat) or sevendreamiess (twitter)


End file.
